


Make Love, Not War

by triste



Category: D.Gray-man, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has a solution that will make everyone get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love, Not War

Title: Make Love, Not War  
Author: Triste  
Fandoms: D.Gray-man/No. 6  
Pairings: Allen/Shion  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Everything would be fine if only Kanda and Nezumi hadn’t decided to hate each other on first sight. The constant scowling and glaring and bickering is starting to get on Shion’s nerves.

“Ignore them,” Allen advises, more interested in eating the soup Shion has cooked than putting an end to yet another argument. “They can’t possibly keep this up forever.”

Shion isn’t so sure. He doesn’t know much about Kanda, but he seems like the type of person who won’t let go of a grudge once he’s got hold of one. He’s just as stubborn as Nezumi and twice as irritable. No wonder they butt heads on a daily basis.

There’s a part of Shion that, when he isn’t being annoyed by their never-ending battle of wills, finds it vaguely fascinating. It’s like watching two male stags battle it out over territory or mating rights.

“I don’t really get it,” he confesses, marking the page in his book (it’s impossible to concentrate on reading anyway while those two are making such a racket). “What’s so fun about fighting all the time?”

Allen shrugs. “It keeps them occupied, I suppose. As long as you don’t try getting between them, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Not that Shion would ever actually try. He’s not interested in finding out what it would be like to be impaled on Kanda’s beloved sword or Nezumi’s trusty knife.

Even so, he really doesn’t understand their hostility. He and Allen have never fallen out over anything. The two of them get along fine. They have a lot in common, after all, as well as a sort of mutual understanding. Shion is convinced that it’s important for people to like each other, which he and Allen do, and that they say the words out loud every once in a while (because it’s nice to have a little reassurance).

It’s what Shion does right now, and it’s the easiest thing in the world to turn to the person sitting next to him and say, “I like you, Allen.”

“I like you too, Shion,” Allen says back.

They both smile. If there were any flowers in the nearby vicinity, they’d probably burst into bloom simply from being exposed to so much heartfelt happiness. It’s a beautiful moment, and one that’s sadly destroyed by a very loud “fuck you” from Kanda which Nezumi answers with an angry “well, fuck you too.”

Shion doesn’t think he can take anymore of this. “There must be some way to stop them. Excessive conflict isn’t good for anyone’s health.”

“In that case,” Allen suggests, setting down his bowl and dabbing his mouth delicately with a handkerchief, “I might just have a solution.”

He leans in before Shion can ask what it is, but he finds out soon enough when Allen kisses him. His eyes widen in surprise and then slide slowly shut. There’s no need to resist. He doesn’t want to. It feels too nice. He can taste the soup on Allen’s lips, and that’s nice too. The kiss is soft and sweet, and Shion sighs in reluctance when they break apart.

Allen’s gloved fingers are gentle when they touch the mark on Shion’s cheek. Shion raises a hand to mirror the gesture, tracing the pentacle above Allen’s eye tenderly. Shion is the one who initiates their next kiss, and it’s even more enjoyable than the first.

Nezumi should try doing this with Kanda, he thinks. It would drastically decrease the amount of time they spend at each other’s throats. If they only adopted Shion and Allen’s ‘make love, not war’ mentality, they could all live together in harmony. Just picturing the two of them doing what he and Allen are indulging in right now makes his breath hitch, and he wonders if he’ll ever see it happen in real life. Then he wonders when he turned into such a pervert.

Somehow, it’s hard to care when Allen’s tongue is doing things that make Shion moan, but he does notice vaguely that the room has gotten very quiet all of a sudden. It’s the only reason why he opens his eyes. The silence strikes him as being rather ominous and his intuition is proved right when he sees Kanda and Nezumi staring silently.

“Oh,” Shion says, blushing. “We were just...” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

Allen simply smirks. Then again, he’s had this planned all along.

It’s not difficult to read Nezumi’s expression. Kanda’s is identical. They both have jealousy and desire written all over their faces.

And it leaves Shion feeling very nervous indeed.

 

End.


End file.
